Namaiki Honey
|single = Namaiki Honey/Renai Joujyuu |album = Suki Sugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~ |niconico link = Official PV Uratanuki ver. |youtube link = Official PV Short ver. Uratanuki ver. |counterpart = Namaiki Honey -another story-}} Namaiki Honey is the 35th PV in the Confession Executive Committee song series. Returning focus to Ken Shibasaki and Arisa Takamizawa after their respective character songs, this song acts as their sequel. The full song was originally released at Comic Market 94 on the single Namaiki Honey/Renai Joujyuu as the A track. The song was later properly covered by Ken's second seiyuu, , for the third compilation album Suki Sugite Yabai. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Character Song Collection~. Synopsis Lyrics Kanji = 真面目な恋の物語 本気のゲームじゃない好き イジワルな出会いは二人の心を揺らした ツンとして釣られないトゲトゲなお嬢さん 不器用な性格 たまらなく守りたい 「好きか嫌いかって聞かれたら、多分好き・・・」 君の精一杯の声 脈ありで舞い上がる 「でも友達からね初めてだから・・・」 同じなんだ実は この<気持ちは初めて 今日からの恋は特別 本気のゲームじゃない好き 焦らずにいきましょう ゆっくり時間をかけて Ah 君がいたから 変われたんだよ イェイ! 「もし自信持ってたら告白は私から」 君らしさが可愛い "待ってるよいつまでも" 「目移りするくせに」 空見上げ目をそらす 生意気なその口に愛してるといわせてやる 眠る前のLINE日になる アルバムは増えてく 宝物になってく 毎日君に恋してる 本気の諦めない好き 僕だけが知ってる 可愛いもの好きなこと Ah 君がいるから笑えるんだよ 人目が気になるからって待ち合わせになる 僕は君を自慢したいんだよ イジワルな言葉か僕の心揺らす 階段の上から一言「好きすぎてやばい」 二人ほら特別 本気のゲームじゃない好き 焦らずにいきましょう ゆっくり時間をかけて Ah 君は自慢の生意気ハニー イェイ! |-|Romaji = majime na koi no monogatari honki no geemu janai suki ijiwaru na deai wa futari no kokoro wo yurashita tsun toshite tsurenai togetoge na ojousan bukiyou na seikaku tamaranaku mamoritai "suki ka kirai katte kikaretara, tabun suki..." kimi no seiippai no koe myakuaride maiagaru "demo tomodachi kara ne hajimete dakara..." onaji nan da jitsu wa kono kimochi wa hajimete kyou kara no koi wa tokubetsu honki no geemu janai suki aserazu ni ikimashou yukkuri jikan wo kakete Ah kimi ga ita kara kawaretanda yo ieei! "moshi jishin motetara kokuhaku wa watashi kara" kimi rashisa ga kawaii "matteru yo itsumademo" "meutsurisuru kuse ni" sora miage me wo sorasu namaiki na sono kuchi ni aishiteru to iwasete yaru nemuru mae no LINE mainichi ni naru arubamu wa fueteku takaramono ni natteku mainichi ni koishiteru honki no akiramenai suki boku dake ga shitteru kawaii mono suki na koto Ah kimi ga iru kara waraerunda yo hitome ga kininaru karatte machiawase ni naru boku wa kimi wo jiman shitainda yo ijiwaru na kotoba ga boku no kokoro yurasu kaidan no ue kara hitokoto "suki sugite yabai" futari hora tokubetsu honki no geemu janai suki aserazu ni ikimashou yukkuri jikan wo kakete Ah kimi wa jiman no namaiki hanii ieei! Namaiki Promo.jpg| Promotional Image by Yamako Trivia * "Namaiki Honey" is the first Confession Executive Committee song since Tokyo Summer Session in 2015 to have had its official PV use the Vocaloid version of its song. * The PV for this song is the only one of the Confession Executive Committee series to not include lyrics in the video. Curiously enough, its -another story- does include the lyrics for both it and this song, as is the usual case. * The scenes where Arisa stands on the steps to her shrine overlooking Ken deliberately mirrors the end of Ijiwaru na Deai, but with the situations reversed. In Ijiwaru, Ken is on the stairs looking down at Arisa and gives his confession; she says nothing and walks right past him, implicitly rejecting his advances. In this song, Arisa is the one giving the confession this time around and Ken is the one who doesn't respond, but when Ken goes up to meet her he embraces her and accepts her feelings. Category:Songs Category:Character Songs